The Blessed Saviour
by ShadowReaper52
Summary: Percy Jackson is the oldest and most powerful demigod alive. Being the adopted son of Hera, guardian of Hestia and blest by a number of other gods, he is the mystery kid thrown in to help Olympus in their upcoming battles.
1. A Champions Arrival

**1: A Champions Arrival**

_3rd person POV_

_A tall, young woman races through the trees, a baby, her baby on her back, held on by makeshift straps. She runs and runs, hoping for shelter, or at least a place to make her final stand. The howls grow closer and closer until she can see the shadows made by the monsters. She reaches a round clearing with one half covered in impenetrable thorny bushes. With her back to the thorns, she turns and whips out two knives two make her final stand._

_Three hell hounds race out, growling from the trees. The woman quickly throws the two knives a draws a Celestial Bronze sword and stabs the third hellhound. More monsters burst into the clearing. Gorgons, more hellhounds, currently unnamed snake-demons and even some gods-forsaken mercenaries from Sparta. They rush forward together at the lone woman._

_She twirls and stabs, methodically cutting the monsters down until there is only a hellhound and five mercenaries left. A mercenary slashes at her leg and she takes a step forward, then slips and is on the ground. The her enemies lean over her, swords and teeth ready to kill._

_"Stop!" calls a voice from the edge of the clearing._

_A man in blood red and deep black comes forward. Two mercenaries whimper and run away, not wanting to face the god. The other three get on their knees and pray, hoping for Are's lenience. The hellhound whimpers and shies away._

_"All of you have to die by of Zeus the Almighty!" Ares roared._

_He took his true form, looked around, satisfied and then leaves. From Olympus, the gods watch through an Iris Message and, happy with the result, cut it off. All except Hestia, whose curiosity leads her to go down to Earth and investigate. _

_The mother is alive, barely. The baby boy cries and Hestia picks him up._

_"Call him - Perseus," the mother whispers, then dies._

_Hestia looked thoughtful, then nodded and closed the woman's eyes, sending the mother to her brother's realm, in peace. She pokes the baby's belly who giggles._

_"You, my little boy, will be my immortal champion."_


	2. How many blessings!

2: **How many blessings?!**

3rd person POV

3409 BC

Zeus stared blankly at the shattered citadel before him. This would definitely cause reason for an inquiry on Olympus. He would probably lose the trust he had gained from the other Olympians that he had worked so hard for. All because of what - a little temper tantrum? No that wouldn't do.

He slipped down to a sitting position, there on the wet grassy cliff, thinking of excuses, ways to gain trust, how to turn things his way. He did not notice ten shadowy, almost harmless looking, humanoid figures emerge from the tree line about a hundred metres from where he sat carrying oversize, deadly axes on their shoulders, poised to strike. Not until all ten had their axes surrounding his throat. Zeus slumped as he saw the combination of metals that meant he would fade.

"Goodbye Zeus," spoke one from behind, before he suddenly stiffened and fell.

Zeus' attackers turned warily to the figure that now stood in front of their fallen member. The figure was cowled so that the shadows covered his eyes and nose, leaving his mouth the only visible part to recognise.

"T-Thank Y-you," Zeus stuttered, hating himself for such a show of weakness.

"No problem."

"What's your name?" Zeus asked.

"I am Unknown."

"Please, let me give you my full blessing," Zeus pleaded, for he did not like to be indebted to others,"Think of it as repayment."

The man nodded and knelt before the god. Zeus placed a hand on the cloaked figures shoulder, there was a bright flash and Zeus suddenly felt a little dizzy. The stranger thanked Zeus and with that Zeus collapsed into unconsciousness and the stranger silently departed.

3323 BC

Aphrodite strolled through the streets of a small village in Ancient Greece. None of the locals knew her true identity, yet they all felt her powerful, yet alluring aura. All they saw was a beautiful young woman, strolling down the street, alone, enjoying an evening stroll. Some of the young men of the town, who fancied themselves as the 'law-keepers' but were more like muscled bullies, saw Aphrodite as an opportunity to be taken advantage of.

As Aphrodite turned into a smaller residential street, the 'gang' made their move. A bag was thrown over her head and tightened with a string and several rough hands shoved her against the wall. The bag was ripped off her head but it was too late; the goddess was pinned, trapped.

"Hey, pretty," one man leered, his breath heavy with the sour wine he had been drinking earlier in the evening.

She opened her mouth to shout for help, but a gag was shoved in roughly. Then, the young men brought out small, sharp knives. Her eyes showed fear and desperation as her clothes were torn off, leaving her bare in the cold night air. As a short, wild haired man leaned in to touch her, a cowled figure dropped from the rooftops, knocking the man over. Aphrodite gasped and the gang members turned to the cloaked person, their eyes furious and hands clenched around their daggers.

They attacked together, but the figure just dodged and weaved, occasionally sending a punch or kick, every blow of his leaving one of his assailants, bleeding, winded or unconscious. After five minutes of swinging blades and roaring shouts, all was silent apart from the quiet whimpering of the injured men.

The figure approached Aphrodite, who shied away from the figure.

"Who are you?" she asked fearfully.

The figure laughed at her afraid tone.

"I am Unknown. However, you can call me your friend," he answered enigmatically.

"Here, let me give you my blessing," said Aphrodite.

She blasted him with a bright multi-coloured bolt of power.

The man thanked Aphrodite for her blessing.

Then he was gone, like a shadowy wraith from the realm of Hades, disappearing into the shadows. In his place, there was a package labeled ' - to Aphrodite, from Unknown'. She hurriedly ripped it open. Inside was a note and some clothes. The note read 'I hope you like my fashion sense'.

Aphrodite smiled and silently thanked her saviour.

3293 BC

Athena stared at the map on the table. How were they supposed to win this battle with so little troops. There was one hidden entry into the enemy citadel but there was no way to attack through it unnoticed. The map was laid out like this - a large, circular citadel, with walls of stone, was on a small island with a single, visible entry facing the beach, which was about a kilometre from the gates. Her army was camped about four hundred metres from the gate. The 'secret' entryway was to the right of the army; a river that led into the citadel. However, was closely guarded not only because of the potential dangers - it was their main water supply.

She stepped out of the battle strategy tent to see Hermes who was waiting out side.

"Gather the other gods," she ordered him.

"Good or bad news," he inquired, hoping for 'good'.

"Bad."

His shoulders slumped but he quickly flashed away to get the other gods.

Athena stepped sullenly back into the tent and was surprised to see a hooded figure there, moving pieces around the board that represented their forces.

"Hey! Who are you, this my tent so GET OUT!" she roared.

"I wouldn't do that to a potential ally," the figure, a male she decided, replied.

"What do you have to offer anyway?" she asked haughtily," we're the best army there is with the best commander in the world."

"Let me ask you this - have you noticed the ground here is soft?"

"Yes, but-"

"And if you pull some out it out from under the citadel or disturb it so that it sinks with, say, 'earth-shaking power', what would happen?"

"I guess the city would go under -"

"Which would mean you could take the city while they are still trying to recover."

Athena stopped to think and consider the plan. It was a good one - she had to give the man that. In fact, she was slightly miffed that she hadn't thought of it before. It was foolproof, in fact. If Poseidon refused to do it, they had three of his demigod children in the army anyway. But why was the stranger helping them?

"Thank you -?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot, my name is Unknown," the man filled in.

Athena smiled at his wit.

"You have done a great deed for Olympus today and I would like to give you my blessing," Athena said.

She blasted him with a grey bolt and then spoke,"I also welcome you to come and visit Olympus whenever you like."

He nodded humbly,"Thank you, it is a great honour."

She turned away, and then he was gone.

1128 BC

Hephaestus looked out the window of his workshop forlornly. Zeus had asked him to create a promise ring for his wife for their 4000th wedding anniversary. It was to be covered in sparkling jewels of red, white and royal blue hue that read 'Zeus and Hera forever' in blue with a '4000 and going' white watermark and a flaming red background. That was a simple task by Hephaestus' standards; the catch was that he had to make the ring out of Ginted gold which just happened to be the rarest, most outrageously expensive and most extravagantly beautiful thing in the world.

Yet Zeus insisted on that particular metal 'just for my wife' - ha, like he cared about her. This whole thing was probably set up so that he would be in her good graces again. Even when Hephaestus had complained about the cost - which would be already over his average yearly earnings (quite a large amount, he might add) - Zeus had laughed, promised to pay him 20 percent more and then threatened Hephaestus' title of master blacksmith. The blacksmith put his head in his hands and sighed.

He stood up and walked out into the fresh mountain air, away from the stink of ash and whiffs of burnt flesh and sat down in the grass. Here he always found his best ideas. He sat there brooding. After half an hour, he detected the scent of a powerful individual.

"Show yourself,"he roared half-heartedly.

A tall but muscled cloaked figure stepped forward.

"Let me see your face!"

The figure stood there.

"I'll give you to the count of ten to show me your face or get the Hades outta here!" Hephaestus warned.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

The stranger spoke with low, gravelly tones.

"Why?"

"Because I bring you what you seek."

"What is it?" Hephaestus challenged.

"Ginted gold."

"Prove it."

The hooded man dropped a medium sized bean sack on the grass. Hephaestus, curious as ever, leaned forward to inspect the contents. It was Ginted gold alright - enough to make two swords and the wedding ring as promised.

"Thank you, umm..."

"Oh, sorry, my name is Unknown."

"Well, Unknown, for the favour you have wrought me today, I would like to gift you with my full blessing and give you two swords out of the metal you have given me."

The figure raised his head and took off cowl revealing short, almost shaven black hair and eyes that shifted colour with a prominent nose. Hephaestus pressed his calloused hand on the mans forehead and silently imbued a portion of his power into the man. When they were done, Hephaestus asked,"Are you a demigod?"

"That is Unknown."

Then the figure was gone.

922 BC

Hades sat on his cold, hard throne in the Underworld pondering his predicament. These days, there were so many souls in the Underworld, what with the Roman conquests and such, that the lines sometimes strayed into the Fields of Aphosdel. Zeus knows how many were in the Fields of punishment. Actually, that might not be true. Instead of doing his job - reading reports of other god's domains, taking care of his own domains, making sure the family stuck together and, what he had most trouble with, being a fair and just king at meetings of the gods.

On top of his duty, he had to take care of his wife and appease Demeter, his 'mother-in-law'. Today was Demeter's 3000th birthday. He had no idea what to give. The only thing he knew about Demeter was that she was a fussy old woman who adores flowers and constantly upholds cereal's 'greatness'. So what could he give? He could give flowers but he had no idea which ones Demeter had and which she didn't. I mean, after three thousand years of collecting you had to have everything, right? He still had to get something, right? If he brought a box, even an endless box, of cereal, it would be an insult to her pride.

A shadowy figure dropped from the high, vaulted ceiling.

"Show yourself!" Hades yelled, even as he drew away the shadows that covered the man's face.

Short, spiked black hair adorned a chiseled-feature face. The skin had a healthy tan but the eyes continually shifted colour from ruby red, to neon green, to dull yellow and so on. It was a man not even Aphrodite could compare to.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you to be asking me questions?" replied the strange man.

"The Lord of the Underworld," Hades answered.

"Ah, yes, Hades," the man's forehead creased,"I have two packages for you."

"One is moon-lace, the rarest of all plants, one of the few Demeter does not possess but would pay a fortune to. The other is the plans for a new and improved Underworld that can hold a thousand times more than it has right now."

Hades leaned forward, interested.

"Prove it."

The man showed Hades a beautiful, silvery flower - unmistakably moon-lace and blueprints on some vellum.

"T-thank you so much!" Hades exclaimed.

"Let me give you my blessing!"

Hades shot a black bolt at the man and shadows surrounded him. When Hades was done, the man was gone.

2007

"Night wraith get up this instant!" Hestia yelled from the mouth of the cave.

There was a snore.

She yelled again,"Unknown get over and report right now me!"

There was a grunt and the 'thump' of a body hitting the floor but no movement apart from that.

"Perseus, get your lazy ass over here this instant!" Hera roared.

There was a shuffling and then a shout.

"I'm up!"

Perseus, Night Wraith, Unknown, Blessed by Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, adopted son of Hera and adopted Champion of Hestia or whoever you wanna call him answered at the mouth of the cave.

"We, as your patrons, have decided that you, as my blessed warrior, will go on a mission concerning Camp Half-Blood," said Hestia.

Unknown groaned.


	3. The Mystery Boy

3: The mystery boy

Percy POV:

I let out a sharp whistle then whip out my two Ginted gold blades Flame and Tongue and spin around to face my pursuers. There they were, the three Furies, five hellhounds and some Venti. I almost laugh - they are, after all, laughable. I mean, seriously, here I am, one of the most powerful demigods in existence and this is all that comes after me?

Well, I guess that is the reason why. You see, even though Tartarus is filled with their monster buddies (courtesy of Demi-gods like me), monsters are filled with hatred and vengeance. That means, once they get out of the Pit, they don't want to go in again very quickly. So while most would go up against weaker demigods alone, team up when you have a more powerful one, no monster wants to go up against a demigod like me (no I'm not boasting, it's true). So I gather that these guys are the stupid ones.

I can't hold it back anymore: I giggle. The hellhounds tilt their heads, unfamiliar with the sound. The Venti swirl faster in annoyance. The Furies frown and yell,"DIE!"

I smile and step into a waiting cab.

"Not today," I holler. Then, I throw a wad of cash on the glove box. The driver looks at me quizzically.

"Long Island," I tell him," and step on it!"

As we drive past the furious Furies, I slip a business card of mine of the window. It reads:

Percy Jackson

Current residence: Somewhere on Earth

Mob: 09567834

Come visit sometime!

I leaned back, satisfied.

At Camp Half-Blood

Percy POV:

I look up at the pine tree on top of the hill. Ha! I think to myself, what kind of defense is that? Sure it'll keep the lower level monsters out but if you even get mediocre one, like the Kraken, then it's kind of useless. Heck, I might be able to destroy it. But I won't. For one, Zeus is already ready to blow his fuse over his missing lightning bolt. If he finds out that his favourite (or only) mortal daughter had died by my, a son of Poseidon, hand, then he would blow a fuse and start a war. Actually, I don't understand the fuss. Seriously, that weapon isn't even powerful or effective. What it's useful for is blasting annoying mortals. However, if someone actually knows they're being targeted, it's and easy matter to dodge. Also, Poseidon's trident or Hade's cap or sword or even maybe my swords combined could block and possibly overpower the lightning bolt at close quarters. Still, I have to respect a demigod, a fellow, comrade-in-arms, and I definitely will not kill one just to spite their godly parent.

I stop and sniff the air. Hellhounds. How did they get here so fast? Oh, yeah, I forgot, shadow travel. Face palm. I take out two throwing knives and chuck them at the underbrush where the hellhounds explode into golden dust. I hear a muffled gasp and look up. Now that I am higher up, I can see two sentries there. I scoff at them. Seriously, who lets hellhounds get so close to camp. As I walk closer, I can see that there is a boy and a girl, both in heavy armour, their mouths slack-jawed and open. Idiots.

"Hello?" I prompt.

"Uh?" They reply simultaneously. How cute.

"You two gonna take me to your boss or are you just going to leave me here?"

"Oh, yeah, right! Come with me," says the boy.

"Annie, just stay here until I come back, ok?"

"Sure."

I turn to the boy as we reach the crest of the hill.

"So, who are you?" I ask.

"That's a question that I should be asking you. But anyway, my name is Charles, Charles Beckendorf," he replies jovially.

"Oh, I'm Norman Wight," I reply, my code name Hestia had devised - it had the same initials as Night Wraith, his self-proclaimed title.

"Cool."

Annabeth POV:

It was just another boring guard duty. Most campers thought it was unnecessary because of Thalia's tree protecting us. When Chiron announced there would still be a guard duty, many campers had groaned and asked why Chiron did not trust their fellow demigod to protect them. Chiron had been stumped, but luckily Annabeth had raised the point the half-bloods might need help on the way up the hill, like she did. The campers had mumbled a bit but eventually agreed.

So she was stuck here for another four hours, looking out into the grass below her. At least she had this shift with Charles. He was one nicest and funniest people at camp. So it would be bearable. Half and hour later, she began to see a lone figure making his way up the hill.

"Beck, did you see that?" she asked urgently.

"You mean the guy that has been walking up the hill in plain sight for the last ten minutes?" he replied, mockingly," don't tell me you haven't noticed him until now."

"T-that isn't t-true," Annabeth replied shakily, trying to cover her wounded pride.

"Humph. Yeah right Annie," Charles said.

Suddenly the figure drew out two knives from a bandolier and expertly twirled them in his hands, almost unconsciously, like he was about to throw them. He can't have seen us, he can't have seen us, he can't have seen us. Annabeth repeated the mantra over and over. The teenager stopped, turned and expertly threw the knives at a random bush. This guy's an idiot, thought Annabeth until she saw two big puffs of golden dust. By the size, they must have been large hellhounds or worse. How did those monsters get so close to camp? That question was quickly snuffed out by her awe of the teenagers senses and skill. Wow.

The boy comes closer.

"Hello?" He prompts.

"Uh?" We reply simultaneously. How embarrassing.

"You two gonna take me to your boss or are you just going to leave me here?"

I nod to Charles.

"Oh, yeah, right! Come with me," he says.

"Annie, just stay here until I come back, ok?"

I roll my eyes. That's exactly what I asked him. "Sure."

I think about the boy. After being initially awed by his skill, I feel like I am getting an idea of his real self - cocky, arrogant and too confident in his flashy, showy abilities. He needed to be brought down a notch.

I throw a drachma into a nearby fountain.

"Show me the Ares cabin, Camp Half-Blood."

A boy answers.

I need you to tell your cabin that a newbie has arrived and he needs a level five initiation.

Really?

Yes, he acts to cocky and arrogant.

That doesn't explain the level 5.

He ordered me and Charles around.

Ah, I see. Anything else?

Yes, be careful. This guy brought down two hellhounds easily.

Really?

Yes, I saw it with my own eyes.

Alright, I'll assemble the cabin.

I close the Iris Message. That boy sure was in trouble.

Charles POV

This new kid is definitely something - I mean, how many demigods can just sense an unseeable monster and just defeat them like it's nothing? Not to mention that they were hellhounds. Another thing is his age: I'd say he's about fourteen but he has hardly any scars on him. To defeat the hellhounds like that, he must've fought monsters before so you would think he was scarred everywhere and maybe had some tattered clothes. The thing is, he's completely unblemished - a perfect tan with no telltale scars of battle. In fact, if the girls see him now, they'll be flirting and swooning over him in no time. Still, the fact that he seems not to be bothered by monsters is reason enough to be suspicious.

Well, he can't be a monster, because Thalia's tree let him in. Wait, but hadn't he asked permission to come inside - didn't he say,"You two gonna take me to your boss or are you just going to leave me here?" So I said "Oh, yeah, right! Come with me." Does that count as an invitation?

I tried to do the 'sensing aura' thing Chiron taught us last week but I can't sense his aura. Can monsters hide their aura? I'm not sure, I'll ask Chiron about it. So, if he's a demigod, who's kid would he be?

Okay, he's tall and has a mischievous smile - a child of Hermes? However, he has the looks of an Aphrodite kid. But the way he walks - it's like he is in charge and knows what to do. The last person I'd seen that in was Thalia - so was he a child of Zeus. I looked up at his smile again. Yes, it was mischievous but it had a sunny personality like a child of Apollo. He had large, calloused hands that looked like they could do delicate and intricate work like a child of Hephaestus - but his looks gave it away. No child of Hephaestus looked that good. Still, I hope he's my brother. Despite his relatively young age, he had the somber air of an adult, possibly alike to a Hades spawn. He had a dangerous, calculating air of an Athena kid but he also felt warm and welcoming. He had the knowing air of Hera - maybe he was blessed by her? That was unheard of but you know, crazy ideas... His eyes, though, flickered slightly until they settled on sea-green like a child of Poseidon had a ring of flames around them that Charles had never seen before. I think I'll mention this to Chiron.

We reach the top of the hill.

"So, who are you?" he asks.

"That's a question that I should be asking you. But anyway, my name is Charles, Charles Beckendorf," I reply.

"Oh, I'm Norman Wight," he says.

"Cool."

"What do you think about it," I ask Norman as we come into sight of camp.

"Wow, it's really big!" he exclaims, but I get the sense that he already knows what is going to be there.

He wanted to know how it is set out, so I tell him about the twelve Olympians that have their cabins here. He then asked: So is that building there for Zeus' children - I mean, it's the biggest one and he is king, right? I look at where he is pointing - at the Big House. I chuckle.

"No, Norman. We call that the Big House. It's where the directors live."

Cluelessly, he inquires,"Directors?"

"Well, there's two of them. You'll be meeting them soon. One's Chiron - he's an immortal centaur and our trainer, he's the nice one. The other director is Dionysus, but we call him Mr D."

"I thought he was an Olympian?" Norman asks.

"Oh, he was banished here after some crazy relationship with some random wood nymph," I explain.

"Must be cool to have your dad around if your his kid."

"No, actually, there's only two of them. And Mr D doesn't seem to care much about them. Treats them like everyone else - not worth noticing. I guess he's still bitter but I'm sure he loves them, deep down."

"Oh."

In the Big House

Percy POV:

As we approached the Big House, I took note of the camp's various abilities: sword fighting, armed and unarmed combat, a lava rock climbing wall, archery, Ancient Greek, arts and craft, a running race and I think I saw some canoes on the lake and some Pegasi in the sky. I didn't notice that we were at the Big House until Charles knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice called from inside. We entered.

We found a large room with two people? - no beings, inside. I recognised Dionysus from my battles with the giants and Chiron when he used to travel around with his students. I looked at the wall, which was covered in pictures and paintings of demigods, most of whom I recognised. Some, I even knew, not from reputation, but from personally meeting them, fighting under them or fighting with them. I guess that they're the students Chiron is proud of.

"Chiron, Mr D, this is a new demigod. His name is Norman Wight," Charles announced.

"Child, is there something troubling you?" Chiron asks.

I shake my head before realising that he was talking to Charles, who nodded and made a 'follow me' gesture. Chiron squinted at me for a while before cantering off after Charles, leaving me alone with a grumpy, pudgy god on sugar high.

"So Nicholas -" he began.

"Per - Norman, I mean, sir," I interject on instinct.

"So Nicolas," he begins again, then stops, as if waiting for me to interrupt," are you acquainted with the rules of pinochle."

"Yes," I reply while picking up a pack of cards and expertly riffling them.

"Good, good."

"Who will be joining us?"

Chiron and Charles walk back in.

"I trust you two will be joining us?" Dionysus asked, his saying 'I won't take no for and answer'.

"Of course," says Chiron at the same time that Charles says," Oh, um, yeah."

I deal the cards quickly, then pick mine up and sort them. We play for a few minutes, then I reveal my master plan.

"Royal Flush!" I announce," I win -" The house explodes.


	4. To Kill a Mocking Beth

4: To kill a mocking Beth

Random camper POV:

This lava climbing wall is so hard. I mean rock climbing is difficult enough already so it would be stupid to add lava right? Apparently not. In fact it was necessary to do so. So here I am, struggling up it one level one. Just as I am thinking that I'm not going to make to the top alive, the Big House explodes. A shock wave of compressed air quickly expanding. It picks me up and I'm battered by a few planks of wood and a playing card (really? I think). Two seconds later, the air throws me on top of the climbing wall. At least I made it.

Percy POV:

While I was announcing my win, I felt Dionysus getting steadily angrier so I made a shield of water, air and shadows to protect my self as he exploded. When I felt things had cooled down sufficiently, I released the hold over my shield, hoping no one had seen the display of power. I wasn't supposed to reveal my powers until tonight at Capture the Flag where I would be claimed as a champion of Hestia. The other powers, the gods would have to find out for themselves.

Just a little thing about me and my dad's relationship: I hadn't known that Poseidon was my birth father until I was ten and Hestia told me she was not my birth mom. I had always felt no strong connection with my father apart from my love of the sea. Even that seemed to fade after being Hestia's champion for a millennia or two. In fact, I felt more at home next to a fireplace in any house, even a stranger's than at any beach. When my father met me he had seemed resentful and uncomfortable - a replica of my own feelings for him. He had given me his blessing to cut off all connections with him as a repayment to Hestia for a long ago favour not knowing I was to be made the immortal adopted son of Hera and Champion of Hestia so he thought I was dead. In fact, she couldn't fully adopt me until all connections my father, short of a disowning, were gone.

I searched around the wreckage for Chiron and Charles. Looking around, I could see an arm, a leg and a tuft of black hair like mine. Could it be? I lifted the planks off the body to reveal a boy around my age with sea green eyes and black unruly hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Jack Rogers a child of Poseidon," he said in a really important but childish way, like being a child of Poseidon was a big deal.

"Come on, get up! We have to look for Chiron and Charles!" I tell him.

"Them? Really? Help me up!" he whined like he was some kind of master and I was the servant to be ordered around.

I shook my head and went off to find Chiron and Charles.

10 minutes later

Percy POV:

I was just helping Chiron up to his feet, ahem, hooves with Charles when I saw the blonde girl from the hill storm up, looking at me furiously.

"Why didn't you help him!" she yelled.

"Help who?" Charles asked innocently.

"Jack, of course," she said, getting impatient," he could have had a broken leg and you left him there!"

"Seriously Annie, I checked him over, he's fine apart from a few minor bruises and cuts," I replied evenly.

"Don't call me Annie! My name is Annabeth!" she screams.

"Okay, okay, it's fine," Charles says, while I mutter something about dumb blondes.

She looks at me. "And I am not a dumb blonde!"

"Anyway," she argues, calming down a bit t gather her thoughts," you shouldn't just leave the camp's most powerful demigod stuck there! He's way more important than you."

"I doubt it," I say, seeing her furious expression I continue," But isn't your camp director more important?"

"Yes, but Chiron is immortal and Jack isn't," she argues.

"Still, I won't be helping an arrogant bastard like him anytime soon!" I exclaim heatedly before storming away.

"Hypocrite!" She yells.

Ares Campers behind the cabins

3rd person POV:

"Quick now, he's coming around!"

"Good, good. We want to surround him so some of you go to the other side. Remember, we gotta fan out."

"Yep, got it. I'll go."

"Take Ben, Jeremy, Timothy and Sally."

"I'll take you five."

"The rest of you, provide backup."

"The unneeded back up."

"I guess you could put it that way. In any case, relax and enjoy the show."

Sword fighting arena

Percy POV:

I sit down on a bench in the stands of the sword fighting arena and think about my actions. Sure, Annabeth was annoying but it wouldn't be good to annoy her as she was probably close to Jack and, sad as it was to admit it, people like him with a big ego and powerful daddies just tended to have cronies to do their dirty work. Lots of cronies. Even though I am confident that I can defeat them, it might get me into trouble and I don't want that, do I? Ah well, what's done is what's done, right?

Seeing figures emerging from the cabins in an orderly bunch, five for each side, I realised my earlier assumption of Jack sending cronies after me must have been correct. Even so, this was quick. The only people who knew about me to have planned this early would have been Charles and ... Annabeth. It must have been Annabeth because Charles was with me the whole time. I was liking her less and less by the minute. Anyway, now I was surrounded by the ten muscly punks who where trying to intimidate me by glowering down at me. Notice the tried. I waited for them to make the first move.

"Hey, newbie," one of them said, obviously the leader," I heard news that you've been ordering a friend of ours around. Two actually. So that means you'll be getting your initiation the hard way."

I stood up and judo-flipped her so her face smashed into the ground with an ugly crack. I let go and she lay there, unconscious. I let flames rise in my ever changing eye colour.

"If you don't want to be hurt leave. Right now!" I growl menacingly.

Three of them whimper and scramble away like rabbits being chased by a fox. The remaining six look at each other for support, then charge together. They have teamwork. How adorable. I flip a stool into Thug 1,2 and 3 leaving Thug 2 bruised and injured, Thug 1 with a large cut on the head and Thug 3 stuck under the stool, stunned. Spinning quickly, I face my remaining opponents. For occasions sake, let's call them Bob, Jim and Tim. Bob races in with a roundhouse punch while the other two try to flank me. I duck under Bob's punch and return with a quick jab to the stomach, withdraw and throw him into Jim, on my right, leaving them in a groaning heap. Then, sensing a punch, I swayed to the left causing Tim to overbalance. I grab his still outstretched fist and flip him over my shoulder causing him to land on their leader who had just sat up with a bleeding and broken nose. I spun around, taking in my surroundings. There were six more muscled teenagers coming up to me but they wilted under my wolf glare and fled.

Then I noticed the campers staring in awe, fear and respect at me. I walked towards them, hearing murmurs like 'new camper', 'failed initiation', 'beat the whole Ares cabin' and 'that kid has some moves'.

I walk up to Charles who is in the crowd.

"That was refreshing. You gonna show me around?"

"Bro, Annabeth and Ares cabins are gonna kill you."


	5. Power Play

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm a new author here so I didn't really expect much views. Thanks!**

5: Power play

In the woods, at night

Percy POV:

Chiron hammered his hoof on the raised platform.

"Heroes!" he announced,"You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

Charles led me over to a table filled with armour, weapons and two flags.

"Can you explain this to me again?" I ask.

Charles huffed,"The Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus and Demeter cabins, our team, have allied themselves against the Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Poseidon and Aphrodite cabins, our enemy. The rest, well, you heard Chiron. Here pick a weapon and some armour."

I look over them while Charles fits himself out. When he is done, he turns to me.

"Hurry up! We don't have much time," he urges me.

"Don't worry," I say.

I snap my fingers and my Celestial Bronze armour with veins of Imperial Gold appears on me with my night black cape and hood. I think about my two swords, Flame and Tongue and they appear in my hands. I sheath them and check my bandolier for throwing knifes and quiver for arrows. All full.

"A-are those made of what I think they are?" Charles stutters.

"If you're thinking Ginted Gold, then you would be correct," I answer,"let's go."

10 minutes later

Percy POV:

As the newbie, I'm assigned the safety of the flag along with Charles. He takes one side of the tree, I take the other. Yes, the flag is high up in the tree's branches thanks to a surefooted Hermes child. It's a huge tree - ten metres thick and in it's own clearing. Suddenly, I hear a 'thump' from the other side of the tree and I race over to investigate. I get there in time to noticed two things: Charles, unconscious, being dragged into the tree line by two bulky teenagers and an invisible person standing behind me, swiping a knife at my neck - a killing blow. I duck under the blade and punch the person's stomach, then use the power of Hades to create nails made of shadow to pin the person to the tree. I sense her hat is the point of invisibility. I whip it off to reveal Annabeth who screams. Her two buddies race in to catch me.

I flip one into the other and they lie, groaning in a heap on the floor. I unpin Annabeth and throw her onto them, then create a prison of air that will hold for a minute or forever, depending on how long I feel like it which, for now is until the end of the game. Quickly casting a impenetrable dome of shadows around the flag tree, I go into the trees to find Charles. I find tracks of three people: there must have been two others ready to take Charles from the two thugs who were now trapped in an air bubble. Turning into mist to move faster and more efficiently, I followed them to a clearing where the enemy's flag and prisoners were kept together. Stupid, I thought.

The flag on top of a pile of boulders. I use my powers over air to fly and grab the flag. The two guards rush at me but I send a fireball at each of them. Then, I run over to where my teammates were kept. I blind the guards temporarily, using my powers over light and knock all of them out with a few well-placed punches and kicks.

"Come on, let's go," I tell my teammates.

The seventeen of them get up and follow me to the border running as fast as I could which is very fast, thanks to my blessing from Hermes. There are three guards on the way to the creek. I shadow-travel past them and continue on. At the creek, Jack stands with the leader of the Ares cabin.

"You won't get past us now, punk," the Ares girl says.

I keep running and when I reach them, perform a double front flip. I notice the water in the creek rising a few, measly feet, just enough to stop me. Then I see Jack straining, his face red with exertion and almost laugh. I turn the water into a nice ramp and slide down in the classic surfer stance. I smirk. Bet you a hundred drachma that Olympus is in uproar right now.

On Olympus, before the game starts...

3rd person POV:

"Taking all bets, taking all bets!" Apollo and Hermes called out to the crowd, always there to take the money. Poseidon stepped forwards.

"What's this all about, lads?"

"Oh, hi Uncle P," they chorused,"we're taking bets on the weekly Capture-the-Flag game at Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh, ok, I'll back my child today. It'll show your boasting father his children's place compared to mine."

Apollo and Hermes started protesting.

"Oh, alright, his mortal children. What's the odds?"

"Right now, it's one and a half drachma for your kid's team and two and quarter for our kids' teams," they told him brightly.

"Alright, I'll put five hundred drachma on my kid's team," Poseidon told them, counting out the coins.

"Not even going to check who's new?" the brothers teased.

"Well, tell me about it."

"Well, there's a new kid called Norman. Little bro D swears he's got a really powerful aura, but hidden. Apparently, one the way to camp, there were two hell hounds waiting in the bushes and he just got two knives out and threw them and killed the hellhounds. Then, he beat up two-thirds of the Ares cabin like nothing, in under two minutes and made the others piss themselves and run away. His biggest achievement today? This Norman kid, he beat Dionysus in pinochle - his own game! That's why the Big House got blown today."

"So who's team is he on?" Poseidon prompted.

"Ours."

"Still, it's worth considering," Hermes pleaded.

"Nah, it would be like betraying my son. I couldn't do that to him. He's my baby boy."

"Well, for your team, your son getting the flag is on a drachma and three quarters and the other one is Athena's kid - Annabeth - on three drachmas."

Poseidon smiled. Athena would be getting a mouthful that his child had better odds than hers.

"Alright, I'll put another five hundred drachmas on my kid."

Olympian Arena

Hera POV:

The Capture-the-Flag game had started. Hestia and I had put three thousand drachma each on my adopted son, who's odds were one drachma for five. We would be rich women tonight. In fact, watching Percy was my real motive to come tonight. Usually, I just stayed at my palace with Hestia sometimes coming over to hear me complain about Zeus. Today Apollo was commentator.

"Hello and welcome gods and goddesses to the seven hundred and twenty-ninth Capture-the-Flag game at Camp Half-Blood," he announced.

Zeus leaned over to me.

"You know, sad as it is," he confided in me,"I placed my bet on Poseidon's kid's team."

"Then your going to loose a lot of money." I replied smugly.

"I doubt it."

"Fine, let's make a deal. If my team wins you do whatever I say for a week. If you win, I won't complain about your next ten children or harm or kill them," I said - it was an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Deal."

"Swear it on the Styx," I told him.

"Alright. I swear on the River Styx to honour the terms of the deal that I have made with my wife," he swore and I nodded, not waiting for the thunder because there were so many oaths being made on the Styx at the moment. No god wants to lose out on a way to make money, even if they don't need it.

"Okay, people, today on the red team," Apollo announced, an image with players names and faces appeared on the previously blank screen behind him,"we have Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus and Demeter cabins against the Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Poseidon and Aphrodite cabins who are the blue team who is currently tipped to win. Today we will see Poseidon's kid, Jack, in action for the first time, which was a big turner."

There were some groans and suspicious looks. I guess not many approved of Poseidon breaking the oath. In fact, Zeus thought that Jack may have stolen his missing lightning bolt. Luckily, my husband and Poseidon had made an agreement not to fight while the game was on to ensure the arena was not trashed.

"Whoa, wait there peeps. For the red team, we have a dark horse here. A young boy called Norman who stumbled into camp only this morning -"

I smirked. I highly doubt Percy would have 'stumbled' into camp. I smiled at Hestia who was sitting opposite me.

"- after defeating two hellhounds easily. So he'll be one to watch out for."

Many gods gasped at this and went over the Hermes, trying to change their bets, who said,"Sorry mates, what's beg is what's bet, no revoking now. Most of you guys swore on the Styx!"

The game switched to the red team's flag where Percy was standing, as a guard. They switched to a Hephaestus kid. Since it is a form of entertainment, we can see invisible figures like the one who just knock the Hephaestus kid out.

Oh, it looks like the blue team wants a quick win, going straight for the flag!

Two Ares kids came to drag the boy away. Percy appeared, seeing Charles being pulled away. Annabeth went for a swipe at the neck.

That looks dirty! That looks lethal! It's cheating!

Percy ducked at the last second, dispatches Annabeth by pinning her to the tree with shadow nails and engages the two Ares kids leaving them groaning, one on top of the other, on the ground, groaning. Then, he unpinned Annabeth and chucked her on the pile. He waved his hand over them, creating an air barrier, I knew, then walked away. Some gods laughed at him leaving three potential flag stealers loose but then stopped as they saw that the three imprisoned heroes could not move out of a certain area.

Hades! They're stuck! Using air to trap them is a clever trick but this leaves us wondering - who is this kid? Zeus have you broken your oath again?

My husband shook his head.

Tsk, tsk, we all know the truth, right folks?

Suddenly the screen went fizzed out and went black for a few seconds until we suddenly saw an impenetrable dome of black shadows covering the clearing with the flag.

Whoa, back up here peeps, who is this wonder kid? He's already displayed the power of two gods. I think we should just be quiet and watch.

And indeed, we watched as 'Norman' turned into mist to track his teammate. Using fireballs at the flag guards. Blinding the prisoner guards with the light of Apollo and then ran so fast none but his Hermes teammates could keep up with. Shadow-travelling through the three creek guards and then his athletic flip over the Poseidon brat. And finally, his classic ice-slide move. So cool and smooth it made many of the goddesses swoon. The red team had won.

Everyone sat in their seats stunned. I nodded at Hestia who smiled. We got up and walked to Hermes.

"Money, please."

Back at Camp Half-Blood

Percy POV:

Chiron galloped forward and I made the creek ice so that he could cross easily.

"That was -" he began, but suddenly all the campers gasped.

I looked up and saw the ghostly image of a peacock above my head with a flame on my right shoulder.

"Campers, I present you Norman Wight -" Chiron began.

"Adopted," I put in, not wanting to cause confusion on Olympus.

"Oh, um, yes - adopted son of Hera and Champion of Hestia," he completed, looking baffled.

The campers started muttering and looking fearfully up at me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
